renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Afonuvin
Afonuvin is a resident of the Kingdom of Ireland History Born to Raðúlfr and Bóthildr in the summer of 1433, Afonuvin Þorarr began his life in the city of Tønsberg. His Father was lord of the town and a fearless Viking. Regularly, he would make trips to the coasts of England, both near and far sides. 1438-1443, Being the eldest son and heir of Lord Raðúlfr meant that Afonuvin was thrust into combat at an early age. His father’s shieldbearer taught him many skills that he would need in order to survive. Time and time again, rivals of his father would attempt assassinations and other plots upon the young boy, and oft times he would take part in the fighting himself. His first kill was at the age of seven when an assassin came in through the window. He had been up late that night with his friends and was just returning himself when he thought he saw movements in the curtains. Instead of calling for the guards, Afonuvin acted as if nothing was amiss and began to ready himself for sleep. When the assassin lunged at him, he was met with a hatchet to the legs followed up with a strike to his face, splitting his skull open. 1443-47, As Afonuvin aged, he developed a taste for blacksmithing and was oftentimes found working with his father’s smith. Constant days of working in the forge honed Afonuvin’s muscles and he was soon the strongest of all his friends but the smith’s son. A favorite pastime of his when he was not in the forge was to go with his friends down to the wharf and drink in the taverns. The docks were the stomping grounds of the merchants’ sons however, and many a time a scuffle would break out between the two groups. The quantity of merchants’ sons made it a tossup as to who would be the victor in these brawls, Afonuvin and his friends had the size and training, but there were only six of them compared to the twenty-three boys in the other gang. Fall-1447, at 14, Raðúlfr decided it was time for Afonuvin to join him on a raid. Against the protests of his mother, Afonuvin and his father set sail for the Caistor. Being an old Roman fort, Caistor had better defenses than many of the smaller towns, but word had come that the county treasury carriages would be there for a few weeks. Somehow, word had arrived to the English about an imminent attack and they had increased the number of troops defending. When Raðúlfr and Afonuvin and the rest of the soldiers, including his friends arrived, they began marching on the settlement, unaware of the reinforcements. As they charge upon the city, they are able to breach the gates before they are closed, but once inside meet with fierce resistance. From around a bend in the road, cavalry come running as charging as fast as possible, cutting down two of Afonuvin’s friends along with several others. Rage envelops Afonuvin and he charges right into where the cavalry had been stopped by a row of spears. When the rage lifts, the battle is over and the town has been subdued. Dead men lay everywhere, and it is with heavy hearts that the survivors loot the town and carry the gold and their dead back to the ships. Early Winter-1451, At 18, Afonuvin commands his own ship in his father’s raiding party. Taking 30 men, he sets sale for a last raid on the English coasts before they settle in for the winter. Seeking to come around on the far coast, Afonuvin sails up and around Scotland and comes down toward the Isle of Man. Suddenly the sea rises up and sends the ship off course. For six days the winds howl and the water heaves. Blown far to the southwest, the ship is now off the coast near the Irish city of Cork. Seeking to replenish their supplies, Afonuvin gives the order to sail south of Cork and to look for a small town. Late in the day, a town is spotted, and the ship come around to head for shore, out of nowhere, an aftershock of the storm comes in and drives the ship towards the cliffs to the north of the town. Unable to correct their course, Afonuvin orders the men to swim overboard and to swim for shore. As he dives into the cold water, he is sucked under by the strong undercurrent. Struggling with all his might he breaks free and presses for shore. As he nears land a wave rolls in ontop of him sending him back under. A jutting rock catches his head and he is knocked unconscious. He awakens several hours later, amongst a pile of seaweed and driftwood. Rising to his feet, he searches for his men, finding only a few dead bodies. Hoping some made it, he heads for the town. After a few days of waiting none show up. With no transport home and nowhere else to go, he builds a small house and begins his life in this new town of Ros Ó gCairbre. MidWinter-1457 Afonuvin moves to the town of Cill Chainnagh. When Munster invades, he joins on as a defender of his new town. After several days of defending, he comes to disagreement with how his new town, and his new county are handling the conflict. He steps away from the battle. When old friends and people he has adopted as family arrive a few days later, they call upon him to join the side of Munster. The warrior inside him pushes him, and he agrees to fight for family and friends. Following the Army to Ceatharlach, he gets his first kill on Irish soil, Mentat. After getting drunk in celebration, he awakes too late in the morning and misses his army moving back to Cill Chainnagh. Having met some very interesting people during his stay in Ceatharlach, he enlists in their army. Following them and fighting in their army, he gains his second kill in as many battles, Acantha. When the army returns to Ceatharlach, he makes a trip to Cill Chainnagh where he gathers his belongings and moves over to Ceatharlach. Spring-1457, After a short time in Ceatharlach, many of his friends decide it would be good idea to move to a new town. Packing up his things, Afonuvin joins the caravan and they head west for An Gort. After a short stay, Afonuvin heads south to visit his adopted sister whom he had left behind when he left Ros Ó gCairbre. May 3, Daughter Sorcha Melle McBride Rahl is born to Cedany McBride of the Irish Gypsies. Family * Radhruin Rahl, Brother * Lord Rahl, Brother * Cailyn Rahl, Sister (deceased) * Lady Aayla Saoirse O'Murchadha Rahl, Sister * Lord Obli Tomas O'Muchardha Rahl, Brother * Beth ó Catháin Rahl, Sister * Ameliusz, Brother * Cedany McBride, Lover * Sorcha Melle McBride Rahl, Daughter Cities Visited Ireland: Munster * Ros * Cork * Lios Mor * Imleach * Luimneach * An Caiseal * Port Lairge * Inis NNGO Free States * Cill Chaoi Laighean * Cill Chainnagh * Ceatharlach * Loch Garman Cuige Chonnacht * An Gort * Baile Locha Riach * Baile Átha Luain